This contract will support research to accelerate the development of safe and effective medical products to mitigate and/or treat pulmonary injury arising from exposure to ionizing radiation from a radiological or nuclear incident, thereby leading to a reduction in lung-associated morbidities that can impact survival. Currently, there are no approved therapeutic products in the Strategic National Stockpile (SNS) to be used specifically for radiation-induced pulmonary injury.